1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable table for holding various objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable, compact computer and projector stand for supporting laptop computers, projectors, and associated components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years the laptop portable personal computer, or simply xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d to which it is generally referred, has become an increasingly popular tool used by executives, salespersons, engineers, students, accountants, teachers, homemakers, lawyers and other business and professional persons. The laptop is very compact and was designed to rest in the user""s lap so that the user has a xe2x80x9cbuilt-inxe2x80x9d place for supporting the laptop when the user is seated. While this xe2x80x9cbuilt-inxe2x80x9d supporting spot is convenient, it has many drawbacks. For one, the user""s legs must be held still in order to keep the laptop from moving around. This is uncomfortable and can be a tiring exercise. Additionally, the user must have good balance to maintain the laptop in a position which can be particularly difficult when the user is using the laptop in conjunction with reading notes, books or other materials, as is often the case.
Other stands have been disclosed such as the one described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,736 which provides a laptop reading and writing stand, yet it suffers from the same problems connected with laptop computers because it rests on the lap of the user. Additionally, stands for computers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,100,098 and 5,357,873; however, since neither of these patents specifically deal with laptops neither solves the above-described problems associated with laptop computers.
Workstations have been designed for laptops as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,328, 5,379,893, 5,445,266 and 5,470,041 which generally disclose workstations for supporting a laptop on a permanent desktop or table located in a business or residential environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,328 also discloses the attachment of a pipe flange or straight coupling to the first plate to allow mounting to a tripod.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a portable, compact computer and projector stand having an adjustable height for supporting laptop computers, projectors, and associated components.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable, compact computer and projector stand is provided for supporting laptop computers 120, projectors 122, and associated components. The present invention comprises a generally planar table top designed to slidably a generally planar table bottom. A plurality of linearly elongated channels integrally formed along the table bottom serve as a track guide for slidably receiving an L-shaped track receiving lip of the table top. The channels have a plurality of spring-loaded detents aligned at spaced locations along a linear length therein for allowing selective linear adjustment of the table top. A medium density, closed cell foam insert is provided and is dimensionally-shaped so as to correspondingly rest in a fitting and snug manner within the accessory insert receiving cavity formed within the lower surface of the table bottom. The foam insert serves as a storage volume for telescoping legs and other accessories. The telescoping legs are each comprised of three leg members of decreasing diameter and are removably secured within a pocket of the table bottom via a plastic collet.
A removably attachable, telescoping working document holder is provided for being removably secured within an impingement void formed along a primary top of the upper surface of the table bottom. The document holder is comprised of an easel portion telescoping inside a pedestal and is suitable for supporting notes, documents, sketches, and the like.